


Confessions brought via Open Mic Night

by Writerwithagoal



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Isabel and Maria are not related, M/M, Open Mic Night at the Wild Pony, Pod Squad (Roswell), mention of flint manes, mentions of jesse manes, michael and alex both need hugs, post the bomb, the Open Mic Night confession fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Watching their friends pinning after each other the rest of the Pod Squad make a bet who can get Michael and Alex to kiss first. With some ingenious scheming Maria and Isabel pull it off.Oh! Michael and Alex both end up singing their feelings at Open Mic Night.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Confessions brought via Open Mic Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Malex fic and I'm nervous so be kind.

_“Maybe it's all down to the thought of her_

_Maybe it's all down to the loss we learned_

_Knew for a long time, for all it's worth_

_I wanted to run to you_

_What if I'm caught up and it's me you're calling?_

_What if I'm lost now 'cause of demons comin'_

_When she kissed me, I felt a new freedom or something_

_Well, move on”_

“I forgot he could sing, has he done this before?” Isabel asked, leaning against the bar as she looked at her brother singing an acoustic version of a Dermot Kennedy song during the Wild Pony Open Mic night. Maria cast a gentle smile to the makeshift stage that Michael had made months ago back when they were dating – that had been a clusterfuck. Especially when Maria realized part of the tension between her and Is was because she liked how good Is’ jeans hugged her ass as she flounced from the bar.

They had sorted their shit out pretty quickly, and honestly, it was a blessing that she and Michael were closer as friends than they had been while sleeping together. They’d stopped pretty promptly after Maria had put two and two together that Michael was Museum guy. Not even decent sex was worth fucking over her best friend. “He asked if it would be okay. Apparently, he’s been practicing.”

“Michael Guerin? My brother has been practicing something?” Isabel asked her phone in her hand. Maria leaned over the counter to kiss her girlfriend, sighing happily into the kiss when Isabel’s power washed over her holding up gently as though she’d fall. Liz and Maria had discussed it once over coffee, how being enveloped by their partner's telekinetic abilities was like their physical embrace.

“I think what with the trouble of the bomb, Alex being kidnapped. Then accidentally killing Jesse Manes, and then Flint being injured he needed a way to get it all out of his system,” Maria said, her voice soft as Isabel cupped her cheeks in her hands after the kiss. The last month and a half had been brutal for the Pod Squad as Maria called them.

Especially Michael. First finding out Alex had been kidnapped by his own family and building a bomb which would destroy himself, Isabel, and Max all just to protect Alex. To then in an effort to protect Alex from a bullet he’d thrown his powers out and the new trajectory had hit Jesse Manes directly through his heart. Flint had taken the momentary confusion of the screaming crowds to take a pot shot at Liz, but Kyle had shot him in the knee which sent the pot shot into the pole to the right of Liz.

Pulling away, Isabel took a picture of her brother. Tears where in her eyes. Her baby brother had suffered so much the past two months and he’d responded to Alex following Crashcon appearing at the last Open Mic Night with Forrest Long by practicing. His head down focusing on the guitar in his hands as he sang. The lights above reflecting off the highlights in his hair. Posting it to her Insta story with the plug for Open Mic Night and half-priced drinks.

_“I found a moment to be brave, so I let her know_

_And she said, "How could I love you back?_

_You who dropped your dreams in the gutter"_

_And in my winter, she'll be burning slow_

_Feels like December knows me well.”_

“Okay, where has he been hiding this voice?” Liz asked as she and Max wandered up to the bar. Liz had just arrived and Max from cleaning up a few booths after customers had left. Thankfully Is’ social media post seemed to have most of the town coming in.

“He used to sing and play all the time, he stopped after –” Max broke off as Alex and Kyle walked into the bar chatting animatedly “ – his hand got injured.”

Liz raised an eyebrow and shrugged before reaching across the bar top to squeeze Maria’s hand. She and Alex had been a little awkward since the whole Eskimo sibling moment. Maria smiled and shook her head, they’d get through it. Grabbing the two beers that Kyle and Alex liked. An IPA for Valenti and an Amber Ale for Manes.

Smiling at two of her best guys, she handed them their beers, taking the money from them before wandering off down the bar to help her other patrons while Max handled the north end of the bar.

“Damn Guerin sure can sing,” Kyle said, impressed as he leaned against the bar. Looking at Alex for confirmation, he chuckled. Alex looked like a ghost. He was clutching his beer as though he thought he’d drop it if he loosened up his grip. He was staring directly at Michael, mouth slightly open.

“Uh yeah sure yep,” Alex mumbled, bringing his beer to his lips and chugging a good bit of it before Michael’s voice caught on itself the guitar strumming on seamlessly as he glanced up continuing on singing. Michael’s eyes found his, and Alex felt his throat dry. Sipping his beer, he tried not to flush as Michael locked eyes with him and continued singing.

_“'Cause I loved ya_

_Does that mean nothing to you now?_

_I loved ya_

_Get me back on homely ground_

_She said, "Oh, I know that love is all about the wind_

_How it can hold me up and kill me in the end"_

_Still I loved it_

_Does that mean nothing to you now”_

Maria leaned behind Alex and smiled. She was happy with Isabel now, but that didn’t ease the guilt of sleeping with Michael; it had been selfish. It also hadn’t helped that Alex had put up such a front that it was hard for her psychic abilities to get a reading on his emotions.

“He has been practicing for the last few weeks, since that night you and Forrest had that epically shitty date,” she whispered, looking at the back of Alex’s head.

“Oh hi, Maria,” Alex startled turning and flushing as Maria's eyes searched his face. “Oh cool, it’s good that he’s getting back into music.”

“When did you last play in front of people?” Maria asked, raising an eyebrow as Michael slowly strummed out the last few chords of the song on the guitar. As the bar erupted in applause and cheers, Michael stood up slowly and tipped his cowboy hat. Jumping off the stage, he placed his guitar in its hard case and Alex took a deep breath.

“How many people signed up to perform tonight?” his voice low, as he glanced over his shoulder to see Michael bee-lining over to their group at the bar.

“Just Michael, so far. Why?” Maria asked, a smile forming on her face as Alex downed the beer in his hand and slapped it on the countertop.

“Is my old guitar still in your office?” Alex asked, face set in determination. When Maria nodded her smile growing, he flipped her off as he walked away to grab the aforementioned guitar.

“Wait, where’s Alex going?” Liz and Kyle asked almost simultaneously.

“Apparently, he’s got an urge to sing,” Maria said simply, making eye contact at Isabel jerking her head to Michael. The latter, upon seeing Alex storm away from the bar towards the back, looked dejected before putting his perfected ‘nothings the matter’ face. Isabel grabbed a shot of the excellent Tequila that Max poured sensing her thoughts. Sauntering over to her baby brother, she placed the shot in his hand and smiled at him.

“I forgot how amazing your voice is, especially when you aren’t mouthing off at me,” Isabel said, which got Michael to laugh and relax, allowing her to steer him to his regular bar stool to the resurgence of claps by the rest of the Pod Squad.

Michael shook his head and laughed, looking at his friends trying not to feel bitter. He had thought that if he sang out how he was feeling to Alex than maybe – just maybe Alex would realize that Michael wasn’t going anywhere, tortured past or no. Michael was all in. Perhaps the song had been too much.

“Uh. Hi. My name is Alex Manes and I haven’t performed in front of anyone, not my squadron in about a decade. Still, there is something that I need to set right so excuse me if I’m a little out of practice,” Alex said, as he sat on the stool pulling the strap of his guitar over his head and looking out into the Wild Pony crowd. Looking straight at Michael he shifted on his seat and started to gently strum out the opening chords of the song that had been popping up on his radio playlist on Spotify.

_“We've been walking down this open road for way too long_

_And I don't wanna lead you on, I don't wanna lead you on_

_The traffic stops, the doors are locked and no one's near_

_Never has it been so clear, never has it been so clear_

_That I could love you so I don't know why_

_I'm holding back now when everything's right_

_Take my hand, darling, look in my eyes_

_Don't wanna close... baby”_

Michael turned startled as Alex spoke into the microphone looking from the stage directly at him. Brown eyes meeting brown from across a room. Michael subconsciously licked his lips, looking at the man who was the subject of the song he’d just sung.

Glancing at Isabel who was conducting an eye conversation with Maria. “Did you two plan this?” he asked, sitting straight up. Unfortunately, breaking eye contact completely from Alex to glare at his sister and friend.

“Who us? Plan on Alex being so moved by your rendition of Moments Passed that he needs to sing his feelings for the world to see?” Isabel asked hands on her hips. “No, this is just a happy bonus.”

Michael snorted derision plain across his face as he flipped off his sister. Kyle and Liz were just kinda stuck in confused goldfish face mode.

“Wait you’re Museum guy?” Liz asked, finally putting it all together as Kyle just became even more confused.

_“Cause I've been waiting for some sort of sign_

_All these days it's been there in your eyes_

_And I don't wanna f*ck it up the first time_

_I'll let you know, know, baby_

_There's nothing open_

_The stars are shining, love_

_We walk in circles_

_And I don't wanna go, I think you should know_

_You're the one for me”_

“We uh – we agreed to be just friends and while for a while it wasn’t terrible it wasn’t – it isn’t what I want. Not stupid though I realize there is so much trauma between the two of us,” Michael mumbled, looking at his hands before Alex’s words broke through Liz and Kyles questions and he stared back into the deep dark pools of Alex’s eyes. The voices fading away as he listened to Alex’s voice singing to him.

Alex wasn’t over him. Alex wasn’t past him. Alex loved him. More importantly Alex wanted him just as much as he wanted Alex. Tears blurred his vision as he looked at the love of his life. Soon he couldn’t see Alex any more just crying as the song came to the final chorus. All the unspoken hopes and dreams whispering through his head. Stomping out the last of the fears and insecurities.

_“There's nothing open_

_The stars are shining, love_

_We walk in circles_

_And I don't wanna go, I think you should know_

_I don't wanna go, I think you should know_

_I don't wanna go, I think you should know_

_You're the one for me, yeah yeah_

_I don't wanna go.”_

As the final chords rang out throughout the bar and the crowd cheered Michael was frozen. Could they do it? Could they make this work? His heart was singing it was more than he deserved. Not after the damage he’d caused Alex and his family.

“Michael what’s wrong? Did I do the wrong thing?” Alex was there cupping Michael’s face in his warm hands.

"I thought for sure that you were past me,” Michael said, clearing his throat and rubbing the tears from his eyes. “I thought we’d missed our moment.

“Oh Guerin, I haven’t been able to get past you at all. No matter how much I try too,” Alex said softly. Wiping the last of the tears from Michael’s face. “Can I –” he broke off staring into Michaels bright brown eyes. “May I kiss you?”

Michael stood up gently – no hesitantly he placed his hands on Alex’s hips, pulling him closer and into his embrace. Looking into Alex’s eyes and searching his face for a sign that he’d grossly misread the situation.

“For fuck sakes kiss already!” came a voice from the other end of the bar and both gentlemen flushed before they closed the last inches between them. Dry warm lips connecting with warm lips. Alex’s hands tangled into Michaels curls deepening the kiss as Michael’s hands pulled him flush against his chest.

The bar erupted into a massive applause and cheers. Isabel held out her hand towards the non-kissing members of the Pod Squad. Grumbling everyone but Maria started pulling out their wallets and pulling bills out to hand to Isabel. She smirked and glanced behind her to her laughing girlfriend.

“Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about what you bet,” Isabel stated, and Maria just started laughing harder. Nudging Michael’s shoulder with her acrylic nail she laughed when he swatted her hand away before finally the two love struck idiots broke apart for air.

“So we-“

“Are leaving –”

Michael and Alex stopped talking over each other and just intertwined their fingers. Michael grabbed his cowboy hat which had fallen onto the bar as Alex tugged him towards the back door. Michael raised his hat to Isabel and Maria as Alex opened the back door and the night desert air enveloped them and the group of friends still at the bar couldn’t see them anymore.

“How the fuck did you win the bet?” Kyle hissed, as he looked at Isabel who was looking like the cat who ate the canary.

“Well ‘Ria mentioned that Michael had asked if it would be okay if he played an open mic at some point after the craziness that happened with the atomizer. I just suggested Dermot Kennedy had a great discography and steered him towards the song.” Isabel paused before glancing at Maria who nodded her laughing finally under control. “Then I had Maria and Rosa helped too, in getting Alex listening to Americana and steering him towards Delta Rae.”

Kyle and Liz shook their heads annoyed they hadn’t thought to ambush their two best friends when the emotional wounds were so raw. Get them to open up more. Max started laughing and had to leave the group to bus tables before he got his shit together. Coming back, he wrapped Liz in his arms and just relaxed.

“I should have thought of that,” he admitted since seeing as he worked at the Wild Pony he had also known that Michael had mused about playing at some point.

“We could have won the pot you idiot,” Liz teased, kissing her boyfriend as she leaned into his arms. “All that matters though is they’ve admitted that they love each other still to each other. Now if they that they can talk it out it’ll be worth us scheming.”

“I had no idea how to get those two to kiss,” Kyle admitted, as Maria handed him a third beer.

Once they got back to the cabin, Michael not wanting to be near the airstream just yet, since that had been where Alex had been kidnapped. He looked at Alex softly the tension between them was still there, but it had settled to a low ache. He rubbed his left thumb over Alex’s right hand which he had refused to let go of it.

He’d been so angry at Max for healing his hand without asking, until he saw Forrest reading that godawful poem about Alex’s body at OMN at the Wild Pony just before all the shit re-exploded across their lives. Then he’d realized that with his hand fixed he could take up the guitar again. So maybe Max wasn’t a complete asshole with a hero complex.

“We should talk,” Alex said, turning off the truck that Michael had let him drive to the cabin.

“Yea but can we talk in the morning? I feel like an exposed nerve,” Michael admitted, squeezing Alex’s hand gently before bringing it up to his lips to place gentle kisses to it.

“I can make up the guest bedroom but honestly I don’t want to let go of you,” Alex said, leaning into Michael and resting his head against Michaels shoulder. Michael nodded and leaned his head over to kiss Alex’s forehead.

"Sleep and cuddles and then exhausting emotional discussion in the morning?” he asked, when he felt Alex start to relax while they sat in the truck looking at the cabin.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Once they got inside and Michael had snagged a pair of Alex’s grey sweatpants and was sitting on the side of the bed that didn’t have the cords on the bedside table. Leaning back against the headboard he watched Alex with a raised eyebrow as the man walked in wearing a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else except his prosthesis. Smirking Michael pulled his gray tee off and tossed it towards the chair in the corner of the room where he’d placed the rest of his clothes, neatly. “I wasn’t sure how much clothing we were wearing to bed.”

Alex chuckled and sat on the bed next to Michael on his normal side plugging his phone into the charger and leaning back to gently pull the prosthesis off powering down the vacuum pump which helped his liner create the seal which held it to his leg. Pulling it off he placed it and the vacuum on the charger that the manufacturer had provided for him. Sliding back on his bed so he was level with Michael he smiled softly.

“I love you.” Alex whispered, leaning into Michael to kiss him gently and laughed when Michael placed his hand on Alex’s hip to pull him on top of himself.

Michael palmed Alex’s ass as he pulled away from the kiss once Alex was balanced on his lap. “I love you too.”

“I’m sorry that it’s taken us this long to get our shit together.” Alex whispered, running his fingers through Michael’s curls. Michael shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around Alex’s torso.

“We both have our trauma and our demons,” Michael whispered back, burying his face in Alex’s chest listening to his heartbeat. “That’s what tomorrow is for Private, tonight we agreed to cuddles and sleep.”

Alex laughed and shook his head. “I’m a captain Guerin, but alright we can settle down.” Slipping down Michael’s body as smoothly as he could chuckling when Michael made a groan while Alex got settled against him. Once Alex was settled and placing chaste kisses above Michael’s heartbeat, Michael focused and with a bit of talent used his telekinetic powers to pull the comforters up around their bodies. One last reach with his powers and the room was plunged into darkness.

“You’ll be here in the morning?” Michael asked, his voice soft and low as he looked down at Alex’s head.

“Shouldn’t I be asking that?” Alex asked, raising his head to look at Michael. “This is after all my house.”

"Right.” Michael flushed and slid down, so he was laying down with Alex against him. “I’ll be here.”

As the two men settled into sleep arms and legs intertwined, through out the night. There was much they’d have to talk about and work through but for now, this was perfection. Daylight and it’s complications were hours away and could come when it would. Alex and Michael each for the first time in months were finally sleeping soundly through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Michael sang Moments Passed - Dermot Kennedy  
> Alex sang You're the One For Me - Delta Rae 
> 
> I have no idea what the fuck will happen next week but these boys need to just get back together and talk out their shit. Also, just my own headcanon because CW likes drama, Michael killing Jesse is A) poetic justice and B) angst-filled as fuck.


End file.
